1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to life support systems used by divers, and particularly to a system which will positively effect the ascent of a diver.
2. General Description of the Prior Art
The rising death toll from diving accidents, particularly among sports divers, attests to the fact that additional safeguards are needed. Time after time divers become disabled and die below before they can be brought to the surface. The problem is most acute with amateur divers engaged in scuba diving, where typically there is no communication between the diver and anyone else who might assist him. While it appears that a diver faced with an immediate need to return to the surface could, with assurance, perform the maneuvers required with existing equipment to increase his buoyancy to achieve ascent, it is clear from the failures that have occurred that, in an emergency, many find the maneuvers difficult, and some, unfortunately, find them impossible.
To better appreciate the problem, one should assume the position of a diver who suddenly realizes that he needs to surface. First, there is the decision as to whether to simply swim up; whether to add buoyancy by inflating, or further inflating, an air bag; or whether to both release weights an inflate an air bag (both items are usual equipment carried by divers). Just the decision process alone takes time, during which the situation may deteriorate. If one elects to swim up, this may be too slow and produce an acute emergency, during which time one has even less time to further decide and to take one or both of the other steps. Actually, it is clear that a diver should take both steps and should release his weightsfirst, which will have the greatest effect. We will assume next that one has correctly made the decision to release weights first. The weights, counter buoyancy weights, are selected by a diver to counter his own weight and enable him to normally descend in the water at a desired rate and are typically carried either by a belt or are attached to the rear or sides of a diver's backpack carrying his breathing equipment. If attached to the backpack, it becomes necessary to release a pin or pins or velcro strips securing the weights. Typically, this operation must be performed by feel as vision is restricted or blocked. Further, since a diver seldom has occasion to release weights, hopefully never, his performance of this function may be awkward and, at worst, ineffective. If, and this is a quite typical case, the weights are carried on a belt, the diver must determine which of two or three belts are to be shed and then unbuckle the right belt. He then must hold it free of his body and his other equipment so that the weights and belt will not become entangled and will fall free. Assuming one has been successful in achieving the release of weights, and in order to further assure ascent at a desired rate and to achieve a maximum positive buoyancy on the surface, one should then inflate the inflatable bag. Here again a decision is required. Inflation may be achieved by one or the other of two methods. In one, the diver employs an "inflate" mouthpiece, and by alternately breathing from his normal breathing mouthpiece and then changing over to the "inflate" mouthpiece and breathing into it, he can slowly inflate the air bag. More properly, he should operate open a valve between his air tank and bag and directly inflate the bag. The difficulty is that there are two separate valves, one for each method. Thus, there is the reasonable chance that in an emergency one will become confused and operate the wrong valve; or worse, the manual valve may be operated improperly, causing deflation.
While the operations discussed are not particularly difficult when one has all of his faculties and has sufficient time to act, such is typically not the case when an amateur diver gets into difficulty and suddenly realizes that he may drown. Quite likely he will panic, and in such a state, he simply cannot be depended upon to go through the thought and mechanical procedures outlined above for the release of weights and inflation of his air bag.
While a variety of situations requiring ascent may arise, perhaps the most frequent one which results in an emergency is the loss of air, and not infrequently this occurs because of the simple failure by one to check air pressure until it is too late. It is too often first realized when one attempts to take a breath and cannot. It can be readily appreciated that this produces panic, or near panic. To make it worse, the diver has no air left to inflate air bags and must completely rely upon his rapidly performing the necessary maneuvers to relieve and clear his body of the weights which are attached to him. The fact that bodies of divers are often recovered with weights still attached attests to the fact that improvement are needed.
It is, accordingly, the object of this invention to materially improve life support systems for divers in a manner which will significantly reduce the effort, both mental and physical, required to effect an ascent.